A Reading of Perseus Jackson Monster Shifter
by xTheWanderingTravellerx
Summary: I will be doing a reading of Percy Jackson Monster Shifter. I hope this will not be cliche crap. See how the cast of Percy Jackson react to their savior from another dimension and what he has become.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody, WanderingTraveller here. I present to you a reading of one of the most amazing Percy Jackson fanfiction out there. But, of course, we have to set up the background for those who will be reading it. It'll be cliché and everything, you know the drill for these sorts of things. **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own the Percy Jackson Franchise. The fanfiction belongs to Hans50 who has so graciously allowed me to make a reading of it. **

**Now onto the show! **

**- A Reading of ****Perseus Jackson Monster Shifter ****- **

The Void. An empty desolate space of barren emptiness. Existing but not existing. Home to the most powerful and elusive beings. This is also the home to the Fates, the three dreaded sisters, spinning the tales of all who have lived, are living, and will live.

The smells of incense wafting through the air, old tomes most likely forgotten by time and the moldy leather bindings wrapped around them decorated the room. The place was filled with old, unknown objects. Low dim candles decorated throughout the room barely giving light to anything.

These all gave the room a sense of mystery but filling every inch of the room were threads. Hung around the room were people's life strings. The unimportant strings small and limb, normal mortals with their normal insignificant life expectancies. Then come the more important beings, demigods, gods, titans, beings of great power that affected the world. They were strong, thick, and pulsed with their auras and life power.

In the center of the intricate works of art tied together for when that certain person met the other was a lone table in which everything centered around. Three old ladies with faces full of wisdom and sadness of what they had seen of the world were discussing a certain strand.

It was thick and its aura filled the room overwhelming power flowed from it, it was colored black and the colors of the ocean mixed together. Earlier in the time stream of it though, it, while still holding immense power, seemed more innocent and kind.

"I believe there is something that must be done. We should have been able to stop this but with Erebus involving himself there wasn't much to be done," Lachesis said to her other sisters. They had been looking over Perseus Jackson's fate ever since they had started to weave his thread.

Clotho replied to her sister, "This injustice of his must stop, he doesn't deserve it!" Atropos stated to her sisters her genius plan, "We do have power over multiple universes, we could make sure that the Perseus that exists there doesn't have to go through that pain as Erebus is certain to try the same plan there."

"I know how to make sure it doesn't happen too. We shall write a book on what happens to this Perseus and they can make sure to not make their mistakes all over them."

With their master plan in mind the Three started to write and when they were finished they sent it out to the gods a few months after Luke Castellan finished his failed quest.

**600 floor of the Empire State Building **

**Mount Olympus **

**The Gods **

**-the Fates **

**-**** A Reading of Perseus Jackson Monster Shifter ****- **

**Yes, I know, I'm sorry it's really short and everything but there wasn't much I could do for this chapter and I felt it would be best if I stopped there. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, I appreciate it and please stop by Hans50 who is allowing me to do this . **

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello WanderingTraveller here, I have come to you with the next post of Reading ****Perseus Jackson Monster Shifter****. **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Percy Jackson. I also do not own Perseus Jackson Monster Shifter as that belongs to the amazing Hans50 . **

**Now onto the show! **

**-A Reading of Perseus Jackson Monster Shifter- **

It was a normal day in the in the gods council room on the Winter Solstice. Well, if you think dealing with gods is normal. Ares was shouting again, Artemis and Apollo were again having their annual fights on who was the better archer and whether or not the moon or the sun were 'awesomer' as Apollo put it. Athena was spewing some facts from whatever boing book she was reading and trying to actually discuss something with Hermes, who, at the time was only nodding at the right parts and keeping her appeased. Hera was yelling at Zeus for something or other, she thought he was trying to cheat on her. Demeter was shoving bowls of cereal in everyone's face and Hestia was quietly sitting by her hearth in six year old from, being invited to these for once after being kicked off the council. Athena contacted her because she wanted at least one level head to be there. Dionysus was reading a coke magazine as apparently he wasn't able to go near anything to do with alcohol. Aphrodite was showing off her new shoes and asking if anyone knew where her 8th favorite hair brush was while Hephaestus was quietly in his throne playing around with oddball pieces and parts he found around his workshops. Then, of course, you had to have Zeus, Poseidon and Hades fighting over very meaningless conversations they had last council because, they absolutely had to memorize the other brother's words so they could use it against them in this battle.

They were acting like complete children really though being as old as they were you would guess that they would have off days.

Athena finally noticed that at some point in her boring monologue Hermes dozed and she started to get well… to "eloquently" put she got pissed and yelled at everybody there to shut up. Effectively listened to in the silence she spoke, "I think instead of having our usual pointless, meaningless battles we should probably discuss something of importance."

"I agree with Athena," Zeus spoke up, trying to take the idea from Athena and make it his own genius plan.

With the gods finally doing something worth doing time on and them knee-deep in conversation the Fates decided to show up to give them the special package.

A bright, ethereal, glowing filled the room as the Fates appeared in the Council/Throne Room. A solemn, silence filled the air as the gods wondered why they were there.

"We have come to give you a book," Clotho spoke, "It is a story from a universe exactly like your own and we want you to read it and make sure you do not make the same mistake again."

"It is the tale of a great hero, Savior of Olympus twice over, and this is his sad tale of misery you imposed on him."

"We shall invite some of his friend that he knows in this universe to give more insight into his character. They are your children and know him closely. They are from the future and will be very confused as to what is happening. Explain it to them and then read the books. Some of the characters are from different time periods and will be shocked to see each other. Please let them sort it out and then continue, this will be a very shocking experience for all of you and tell them his name is Percy Jackson, they will know who you are talking about and will understand how he got in trouble in the first place. They all have important positions of how he got to the point he's in, in the books. All of them knowing the future will also save this universes Percy from the same fate as the Percy in the tome. Good luck," Lachesis spoke her piece and in an instant the three sisters disappeared leaving only a thick tome in their place.

A few seconds of solemn silence later the same glowing filled the room and ten kids and a centaur appeared. The eight teenagers were in noticeably worse shape than the others. One of them stepped forward. He was about 6'1" with jet black hair and sea green eyes filled with emotion. He looked very athletic, lean and muscular, an SPQR symbol with a trident was burnt into his arm. A damaged, orange t-shirt, jeans and worn out sneakers were on his body. The finishing touch was a necklace with a multitude beads worn around his neck.

Another boy was located behind him, blue eyes and blond hair along with a slightly more muscular build with a purple shirt. A jumpy, Latino boy stood beside him. The Latino boy was several inches shorter and had dark curly hair. He had on an orange t-shirt and was playing with bolts and scrap metal. Talking to an African American girl with shoulder length cinnamon brown hair, golden eyes and a purple t-shirt was an Asian-Canadian boy with a stocky frame, babyish face, short haircut and purple shirt.

Next to a blond with grey, analytical eyes and an orange t-shirt was a girl with darkly tanned skin, chocolate brown hair that was cut in a very choppy manner, eyes that seemed to change color and she was wearing another orange t-shirt.

Standing somewhat separated from the rest of them was a sickly pale boy. He had messy, black hair and black eyes that looked like shattered glass. Wearing all black and having a stygian iron sword hanging off his waist separated him even more from the group.

On the other side of the room a younger boy with a recent scar across his face, sandy blond hair, blue eyes and an athletic build was talking to a younger version of the blond girl with grey eyes. In front of them was and old centaur with intense brown eyes and a shocked look on his face.

The green-eyed boy stopped walking and spoke, "Why have you called us here? We thought you locked us out with you being all Roman and Greek at the same time."

"We didn't transport you here, the Fates did," A groan emanated from green-eyes, Athena continued, "You are from the future, the Fates brought you here to read a book about the future of Percy Jackson because he gets in trouble for some reason," More groans. "Could you please introduce yourselves, who your godly parent is and what time period you're from?"

Green-eyes started first, "My name is Percy Jackson actually. Why did the fates get involved, couldn't they leave me alone for once? Sorry, I'm a son of Poseidon and I'm from after the second Titan War and am participating in the current war against Gaea." More mumbling came from him something about cursing the fates.

Zeus jumped from his seat, "Poseidon you broke the oath!"

"You broke the oath already, you cannot get in my face about keeping an oath if you already broke it!"

"Stop this yelling match we have other issues to attend to such as why there was another Titan War," Athena managed to get the brothers to shut up.

A battered eight teenagers spoke in unison, "It's a long story."

Behind Percy grey-eyes stepped forth," My name is Annabeth Chase, I'm a daughter of Athena and I am from the same time period as Percy. Her statement earned shocked looks from the two kids near hair and purple shirt stepped forth in the following silence," I am Jason Grace. I'm a son of Jupiter an-," Zeus flickered and groaned in pain, "Don't refer to me as a Roman. What is a Roman doing with a bunch of Greeks anyway?"

"It's another really long story. I'm also from the same time period as Percy and Annabeth, all eight of us are."

Babyface spoke up," I'm a child of a Roman version of uh… oh, right, Ares and my name is Frank Zhang."

The girl he was talking to before walked up next to him as he moved forward as he talked. She was the next to answer back," My name is Hazel Levesque and I'm the daughter of a Roman Hades."

Latino boy stepped forward nervously, " I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and it's really cool to be up here, actually is that reinforced marble with celestia-," The girl with ever-changing eyes elbowed him in the stomach," My name is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Sorry about him, he tends to ramble."

The secluded boy went to stand beside them," The name is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. I hope Percy hasn't gotten into more trouble."

Zeus started to get up but stopped when Nico spoke again," My father didn't break the oath as I was born before the oath. He put me and my now dead sister into the Lotus Casino so we wouldn't age."

All eyes turned to look at the three others across the room. The centaur spoke first," My name is Chiron and I'm from before both wars. This is Annabeth, daughter of Athena and her future version is across the room," Piper squealed and said to Annabeth, "You're soooo cute as a child!" "I am not." "Yes, you very much are." Chiron spoke again," The other beside me is Luke Castellan, son of Hermes." At that statement both Percy and Annabeth got pained looks in their eyes.

Hermes spoke up, "We've all introduced ourselves now, so can we finally start to read the book?"

Athena picked up the book still on the ground and opened it to the first page, "Yes, Hermes we can start reading about the horrible pain that Percy here has to go through."

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean by 'horrible pain'? Why do I have to go through horrible pain?"

"All the fates said was that this is a book from what actually happened to you from another universe and they brought it here so that we can stop it from happening to you." Percy sighed in relief and Annabeth let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Now back to reading, I'll start and we will pass it around. First chapter, **Welcome to Hell**."


End file.
